vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frisk
Summary Frisk is the protagonist of Undertale and the seventh human to fall into the Underground. Virtually nothing about them is known about their life prior to their fall, as even their gender remains ambiguous. Being taken in by Toriel, they eventually decide to leave and explore the Underground to potentially return to the surface, eventually convincing their caretaker to let them go or forcing their way out by murdering Toriel. From the on, Frisk manages to change the course of the events of the Underground forever, for better or worse. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with greater levels of Determination | At least 2-C with sufficiently immense amounts of Determination Name: Frisk, The Human, You Origin: Undertale Gender: Left ambiguous Age: Pre-teen Classification: Human child, Temporal anomaly, (Believed to be) "The Angel" Powers and Abilities: Acute hearing and sense of smell, Can digest nearly anything, Statistics Amplification with Flex and Clear Mind, Social Influencing, Reactive Power Level with Determination (Allows Frisk to almost immediately fight around their opponents level up until he has reached full determination. This normally scales Frisk to the opponents attack as shown by their inability to harm Mettaton in their base and have trouble harming Jerry), Minor Life Manipulation with Draw (Can draw things that come to life), Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline creation and destruction, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Heat Manipulation with Heat Up and Cool Down, Sleep Manipulation via Sing, Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise. Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food), Self-Resurrection, Immortality (Type 3. Only with unimaginable levels of Determination), Power Nullification with Stare, Flight (With they jet-pack), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and minor to Memory Erasure and Power Nullification, Heat Manipulation (Capable of resisting a fire expansion from a MTT brand oven), Electricity (Barely affected by an electric shock that briefly stopped papyrus) and possibly Poison (The Core seems to be filled with ozone, which Frisk was unaffected by) Attack Potency: Small Building level with minimal Determination (Comparable to other low level monsters, who can damage them), higher when filled with greater levels of Determination (Defeated Asgore) | At least Low Multiverse level with immense amounts of Determination (Harmed Photoshop Flowey, albeit only slightly until the human souls began to help) Speed: Normal human with zero determination, up to Supersonic with higher levels of determination (Can keep up with Asgore), able to move even faster by drinking Sea Tea | Unknown with immense amounts of Determination Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Able to carry the Annoying Dog) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Capable of trading blows with other monsters who can harm them) | At least Low Multiversal with immense amounts of Determination (Swung a worn dagger hard enough to hurt Photoshop Flowey) Durability: Small Building level with minimal Determination (Tanked the result of an overheating MTT-brand oven, which yields this much force), higher when filled with enough Determination (Took numerous blows from Asgore) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Took many hits from Asriel, who was unable to kill them even when their soul was destroyed), the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them nearly impossible to kill by conventional means Stamina: Immense (Able to navigate Hotland, capable of withstanding hoards of attacks from numerous different monsters without any signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range with weapons. At least Low Multiversal via Determination Standard Equipment: Cell Phone *'Optional Equipment:' Stick and Bandage, Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon, Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna, Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu, Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses, Burnt Pan and Stained Apron, Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat, Worn Dagger and Heart Locket, Temy Armor, Dog Residue and Various Food Items Intelligence: Very high. Frisk was able to solve multiple puzzles and incredibly accurately analyze the emotional state of monsters they've just met Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hope:' Frisk holds onto their hope for the future, significantly raising their defense. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. *'Dream:' Through sheer willpower and DETERMINATION, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing them of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. *'Cell Phone:' Allows Frisk to call and possibly text their friends and keep up with the Underground's social network *'Stick and Bandage:' A stick that does very little damage, but can be thrown in some cases for minor uses. While the bandage has already been used before, Frisk can use this to regain 10 hp *'Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon:' The toy knife grants Frisk a minor boost of +3 attack. The faded ribbon gives Frisk +5 defense. The ribbon supposedly makes the wearer look cute, making enemies hit with lesser force as a result *'Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna:' This glove allows Frisk to hit enemies with multiple blows at a time and grants them +5 attack. The manly bandanna, which has been used many times before and has abs drawn on it, gives Frisk a +7 defense boost. *'Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu:' A dangerous pair of shoes which allows Frisk to hit enemies multiple times in a row and grants them +7 attack. The old tutu is a surprisingly protective piece of armor which gives Frisk +10 defense. *'Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses:' Gives Frisk +2 Attack and +6 Invulnerability which allows Frisk to remain untouchable for a longer period of time after being hit. The cloudy classed grant Frisk +5 defense and +9 invulnerability. *'Burnt Pan and Stained Apron:' A pan which keeps damage more consistent. It also gives Frisk +10 attack and makes consumable items heal 4 extra HP. The stained apron gives Frisk +11 defense and allows them to gain 1 hp every other turn. *'Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat:' A gun which has no bullets and requires precise aiming to deal good damage. It is not stated how Frisk is truly able to use it. However, it is likely that Frisk can use their determination as a substitution for the bullets as indicated by the sprites from the attack animation resembling the stars in the overworld that act as save points, which would also explain how this guns power is affected by Frisk's LV and Determination. Grants Frisk +12 attack. The cowboy hat gives Frisk +12 Defense with along with an added +5 Attack. *'Worn Dagger and Heart Locket:' While this dagger is likely used for cutting plants, it gives Frisk an extra +15 attack making it one of the best weapons in the game outside the genocide route. A locket which says "best friends forever", originally belonging to either Asriel Dreemurr or Chara. This locket grants Frisk +15 defense. *'Temy Armor:' Crafted by Temmie after graduating from college, this armor grants +20 defense, increases attack, grants extra invincibility frames, and heals 1 HP every turn. *'Dog Residue:' Numerous objects that have been "blessed" by the Annoying Dog. This can be used to create more Dog Residue, and sometimes a Dog Salad, which heals either 2, 5, 10, 30, or ALL HP. *'Various Food Items:' Heals varying amounts of hp and sometimes have extra effects. Key: Low-High levels of Determination | Immense-Full levels of Determination Gallery Frisk tarot.jpg|Frisk's tarot card art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chaos (Sailor Moon) (Sailor Moon) Chaos' Profile (Speed was equalized) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Frisk had Immense-Full Levels of Determination, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) Isaac's Profile (Frisk had Low-High levels of Determination and Isaac had every item. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undertale Category:Kids Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2